


All the single AUs

by kimheebyul



Series: Random VIXX microfics [1]
Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 17:22:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12392631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimheebyul/pseuds/kimheebyul
Summary: Teeny-tiny scenarios of VIXX in AU's of various fandoms. Just a few sentences really.





	1. Starships were meant to fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leo, Hyuk

“Sanghyuk, could you bring me The Code of the Galactic Union from Hongbin's room, please?” Taekwoon asked the trainee, while he was working, practically halfway inside the controlling surface of their spaceship.

“Sure, but why do you need it now?” Sanghyuk wasn’t sure how the lawbook could help them fix the navigation system. 

Taekwoon looked up sharply, but his gaze was not directed on the kid. He eyed Hakyeon instead, who was lounging in his chair, blinking back at the chief engineer innocently.  
“I want to look up consequences for a crew, if they somehow happened to _accidentally_ leave their captain behind on a random deserted planet near the black hole of Sagittarius A-Star.”


	2. Twilight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ken, N

“I know what you are.”

“Say it. Say it out loud.”

“A hyperactive psychopath, an annoying goofball bouncing around, always nagging people, bossing around, taking care of everyone even if they don’t want you to, never shutting up, being the best stupid leader we could want, I don’t know why are we even friends, now get out and let me sleep, good night, love you, bye.”


	3. The Hunger Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N, Hyuk

"Hyuk, what would you do if we were on the Hunger Games?"

"I’d win."

"You’d kill me?!?!?"

"Nah, you’d manage to die by yourself. Probably even before entering the arena."


	4. The Mortal Instruments

“So you’re telling me that all those fairytales and horrors are real, and I’m supposed to fight demons, and help keeping the balance between all you crazy people?” Taekwoon glanced around the table, from the werewolf to the fairy, from the warlock to the vampire.

“Yes, isn’t it the most amazing job in the world?” The young nephilim beside him practically bounced with excitement.

“Not to mention how hot you would look covered in full black leather and rune tattoos.”

At that, Taekwoon looked right into the catlike eyes of the Soon-To-Be High Warlock of Seoul, glaring for a long second, before he stood up and turned to leave.

“I’m not interested. Tell Raziel to find someone else.”


	5. X-Men

As Hakyeon materialized in the room, he could see there was indeed some problem. 

Taekwoon was sitting in the corner, staring blankly at nothing in particular. That on its own wasn’t an unusual thing to happen, but now everything in the room was floating mid-air around him, including Hongbin and Sanghyuk. Though the latter was probably doing it on purpose, judged by his upside-down position and his wide grin.

“What’s wrong with him?” Hakyeon asked looking at Taekwoon.

“I think he’s extremely confused” Hongbin answered, waving his arms, trying to get himself closer to the floor, without any effect. “You know, we made a bet, he lost and he had to take a look into Jaehwan’s mind…” 

“Hm… Maybe Wonshik could heal him.” Hakyeon wondered, but they didn’t have to time to test that theory, because in the next moment the door opened, and Jaehwan stormed in.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” he strode to Taekwoon, slapping him across the face without any real force, but the shock of it was enough for Taekwoon to flinch, causing the furniture and Hongbin to land on the ground. 

Sanghyuk was still levitating, obviously busted, but still grinning.

Jaehwan looked around with a smirk. 

“Let that be a lesson for all of you.”


	6. Hogwarts I.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N, Leo

“You seriously expect me to mount a freaking broom and fly? Are you all crazy?! There’s no way, I absolutely refuse to!”

Taekwoon, silently watching Hakyeon throw a tantrum about not wanting to fly ever, had the epiphany of his short life: he needed to be on the Quidditch team, by any means.


	7. Hogwarts II.

“That kid is cute, I wanted him.”

Hearing that, Jaehwan leans back across the gap between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor table to half-whisper-half-shout to his pouting friend.

“You’d manipulate even the Sorting Hat to have things your way, but even you cannot do that, Cha Hakyeon.” 

Taekwoon doesn’t say anything, but he only has to take one glance at the kid’s wicked grin to agree with the Hat. The blondie belongs in Slytherin.


	8. Hogwarts III.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hongbin, Hyuk

“Okay, Sanghyuk, it’s time to teach you the most important charm ever. It’s essential for your survivor.”

“What is it?”

“The muffling charm.”

“And why is it essential?”

“Have you met Cha Hakyeon yet? You will. And then you’ll know.”


	9. Hogwarts IV.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N, Bang Minah, Leo

“Oppa, you’re coming with me to the Yule Ball.” 

“But Mina…”

“Thanks, bye~”

“...Hakyeon, why does a Ravenclaw know the password to our common room?”

“She threatened to take me flying, okay.”


	10. Hogwarts V.

“Hakyeon hyung, why do you want to be my friend? I want to know your real motives.”  
“I want to be your friend, Hyukkie, because…”  
“He wants you to open the Chamber of Secrets for him.”  
“The Chamber of Secret got destroyed decades ago, though.”  
“Shut up, Wonshik, that’s irrelevant.”

“He befriended you because he wants to shag you when you’re older.”  
“Jung Taekwoon!”  
“What? You made friends with all of us for the same reason.”  
“Ew…”  
“Gross.”

“...Wonshik? Why aren’t you saying anything?”  
“Why are you looking at me like that?”  
“...Wonshik!”  
“What?! If you judge me, judge Taekwoon hyung, too!”  
“That was totally rape, okay.”  
“No, it wasn’t! You enjoyed it, repeatedly! Do you seriously think I’d do something like that?!”  
“Of course.”  
“…”

“Really though, Wonshik, you’re friends with us because you want to shag Hakyeon?”  
“Not particularly Hakyeon…”


End file.
